Such a refrigerant compressor is, for example, known from DD 64 769 A. This refrigerant compressor comprises two or three cylinders. In this connection, the bearing pads of the connecting rods are held on the crank pin by means of two rings, one ring being arranged above the connecting rod, one ring being arranged under the connecting rod.
With such an arrangement of the connecting rods, it may be observed during operation that after a certain time a certain wear will appear, which shows in the area of the crankshaft.